Touch The Sky
by That-One-Danosaur
Summary: This is A Christian Novelli Fic which is also a dual part story with a Damon fic my friend is writing1 I really hope you like the story of Rose. She meets her favorite youtuber in a very unglamourous way. She hits him with a shopping cart. After not knowing who he was, she works at a coffee shop trying to make a living when suddenly, he walks in again. Will he recognize her?
1. Chapter 1: I Hit A YouTuber With A Cart

I had just moved into my apartment in Seattle. I already liked it here. It was a grey rainy day and I was completely at peace. I moved here mostly for the weather. I grew up in Alabama, where the sun was always beating down on your back. But then one day you would wake up and it'd be overcast and I would just smile. I absolutely loved the rain, it's calming drum on the rooftops, it's clean cut smell, the ranging greys it made the sky, and the possibility of an arching rainbow high in the sky. It was absolutely beautiful. While sun was just bothersome and bright.

I sat down on my purple sofa and opened my laptop. My fingers typed 'Youtube' into the search bar and soon enough, I reached my destination. I typed in one of my favorite YouTuber's channel; TouchTheSkyFilms. I was watching one of his videos when a frown formed on my lips. He really only liked girls with blue hair, didn't he? I wasn't fooling anyone when I got to excited to move to Seattle. I shared my city with a YouTuber I had tried to meet for AGES. Well in hindsight I knew I'd probably not meet him. But it still hurt my self confidence to know he'd never like me, for something as stupid as my hair color. I twiddled with a long golden lock and picked up a blue marker and scribbled the ink on it. I quickly stopped, embarrassed of my stupid actions and put the marker down. I closed off my laptop, feeling disheartened and walked to my kitchen. My stomach rumbled and I realized I failed to purchase food. "You are an idiot Rose," I mumbled to myself. I grabbed my keys, phone, and purse and headed out the door. I eased the hood of my black hoodie over my head and ran to my car. I shivered and shook as I started the ignition. My unpolished fingernails gently clattered against the hard surface of the steering wheel as I drove through the scenery. I much much to cold and damp to pay attention to the beauty of the city as I searched for a Walmart. Soon the very welcomed blue light appeared and I gratefully turned into the parking lot. I once again ran inside, shaking off the rain that had beaded in my hair. I grabbed a cart and quickly turned it into an aisle. I wanted to return to the comforts of my apartment so I quickly grabbed some Lean Cuisine frozen meals, a few frozen pizzas, some cereal, milk, ice cream, fruit, Salami, bread, chips, cookies, peanut butter, jelly, cheese, and butter. This seemed like enough for a week or so with a huge supply of soda. I was walking down an aisle when I got the sudden urge to jump on the cart and ride it. I hopped on and was riding down the seemingly empty aisle when all of a sudden, two guys around my age appeared.

"LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I tried to stop the cart. Even though my weight was gone, the cart flew forward. I put my hands over my eyes and winced when I heard a crash. God, my first day in Seattle and I ran someone over with a shopping cart. Good going Rose. I rushed over to the guys with shame all over my face.

"I'm so sorry! Are you okay? I was being stupid and was riding it like a three year old. Oh my gosh, I'm an idiot. Can I help with anything-" I blindly talked on.

"OH MY GOSH THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING EVER!" The one who had not been hit yelled and doubled over laughing. I started to laugh nervously. "Dude get up. Aw I wish I had got this on camera!" The safe one said as he lifted the cart off his friend. " I'm Damon by the way," he said as he held out his hand. "And you, the wonderful girl who hit my friend with a cart, your name is..." He trailed off expectantly.

"I- I- I well it's um. Rose. My name is Rose." I stuttered out shyly.

"Awesome!" Damon said as he shook his hair to the side. Damon was kind of cute in a way. He looked so familiar... But no. They couldn't be the same person. "This is my friend Christian, the one you hit with the cart."

"Thanks for the reminder," I grimaced. " Hi," I waved. Christian waved but kept his eyes to the floor.

"Don't worry Rose. He just gets really nervous in front of pretty girls." Damon said with a laugh. It took me a while to catch the compliment, but when it hit me, my cheeks turned a rosy red. I wasn't sure what to say so I just laughed.

"So, um, Christian, are you okay? That cart hit you pretty hard..." I said awkwardly as I played with the end of my sleeve.

"I'm fine." Christian said softly, taking me by surprise. I looked up to see his perfect hair. It's luscious black strands swooped across his face perfectly. Everything about him looked perfect. I became self conscious of myself and wrapped my arms around my stomach. A light bulb seemed to switch on in my head. Surely he couldn't be Christian Novelli? No, he was much to shy. And plus, my hair wasn't blue, I was t skinny, and I was wearing a hoodie. He couldn't be Christian because apparently he thought I was cute.

"Well I'm glad you are okay. It was nice meeting you two. I've got to be going. Sorry again about the cart." I waved good bye at both of them and scurried towards check out. After paying, I ran through the pouring rain to my car with bags on my arms. I shook my wet hair from my face and drove home. My teeth chattering to the beat of the rain on my windshield.

I prepared myself a frozen pizza and watched TV for three hours. The last three episodes from America's Next Top Model were on and I just had to watch. It was my secret girly pleasure. Soon it was over and I looked at the clock. 12:30. Ouch. I had to wake up early to start my job at the local coffee shop. I took a quick shower and hopped into bed. I did my routine video check: I got on youtube and saw if any of my favorite YouTubers had posted anything. DeeFizzy had just posted a video, oddly enough. It was called 'Seattle Adventures FEAT. Christian Novelli' . It all started pretty normal.

"HEY GUYS! So guess where I am?" Damon said excitedly.

"It says it in the title," Christian started.

"WHAT THE TITS CHRISTIAN! Now they can't guess." Damon said, pretending to be angry. They both laughed. The video continued on, recapping the day's events because Damon's vlogging camera broke.

"Okay, PEACESKIES!WAIT I ALMOST FORGOT! CHRISTIAN TELL THEM WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Nooooooo," Christian groaned.

"CHRISTIAN GOT HIT BY A SHOPPING CART!" Damon yelled through fits of laughter. I started laughing to, as I saw Christian's embarrassed face. But then I noticed they both had the same names as the guys at the Walmart. They both were in Seattle. They both were wearing the same clothes as the guys at Walmart. And what were the chances that there were two shopping cart accidents. I paused the video and my breathing was heavy. I had met Christian Novelli. I had met Damon Fizzy. They told me I was pretty. Oh. My. Gosh. I just had to meet them again.


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Faces

I woke up at the ungodly hour of 4:30 and my chest was still fluttering with excitement. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and a teal close fitted shirt. I frowned at my image in the mirror. Why did they say I was pretty? I certainly wasn't skinny enough to be in that range. My thigh gap was almost nonexistent and my stomach pudged out a little bit. I sucked in, but the small area if fat remained. I wrinkled my nose. Why had I eaten that pizza last night? I sighed and walked into my bathroom. I straightened my long dirty blonde locks, put a dab of pink lipgloss on my lips, and put on mascara to make my blue eyes pop. I grabbed my tan apron and headed out the door. I was at the shop by 5:15, just in time for it to open in fifteen minutes. I didn't need training because I had worked at a coffee shop back in Alabama for three years. I sat back and waited for business to trickle in. In what seemed like minutes, people flooded the shop. My partner Amy and I were filling up cup after cup as Hillary manned the cash register. Everything was going good until Hillary started to complain.

"Rose. Switch with me. I didn't get to put on a lot of make up today, and I don't want to be bad marketing for the business." She complained. I sighed and took my place at the cash register. Orders were once again flying in as the lunch crowd blustered in. I served them with a smile that I forced on. Who knew some people in Seattle were so rude? I guess they have never heard of Southern hospitality. Once again the shop cleared out. I looked at the clock, it was 2:00. My shift was officially over. I made myself a dark chocolate mocha with a shot of raspberry and sat down at a table. I was sipping it slowly when I heard the jingle of a door opening. Were there really customers now? I rushed back to the cash register for my replacement hadn't showed up yet.

"Hello. Welcome to The Coffee Grind. What may I get you?" I said tiredly as I glanced up.

"I'd like a plain dark roast coffee-hey wait! I know you! You hit Christian with a shopping cart!" Damon said. My face flushed red with embarrassment. "What's your name again?" He asked politely while trying to think of it.

"Rose." Christian replied as he stepped out from behind Damon.

"OH YEAH! That would be your name. Well Rose, you know what I want. I think Christian wants a white chocolate mocha." Damon said as I punched in the order. They went to a table with three chairs and waited until I brought them their drinks.

"You should sit with us!" Damon said excitedly. I tried not to comply but they both looked to darn attractive. I grabbed my coffee and joined them. We talked for two hours before they both said they had to go and said they wanted my number. We traded information and set off for our destinations. I got back to my house and took a nap from pure exhaustion. I woke up to see a text from my best friend who was from Alabama. I then remembered she loved Damon as much as I loved Christian. I immediately dialed her number.

"Hey, Angelina." I smiled into the phone.

"Don't call me that peasant!" Angelina replied with a laugh.

"Angel, come onnnnnnnn. You know how I am."

"Fine fine... Rosalina." She said with a tease.

"OH MY GOD STOP NO PLEASE!" I yelled. Angel just laughed.

"So why'd you call Rose? I have a huge surprise for you." She said gleefully.

"I have a bigger surprise!" I said in anticipation.

"I doubt it." Angel scoffed. I laughed. There was no way she could top my news.

"You go first." I insisted.

"Okay, but I'll have to get off the phone!" Angel taunted.

"What?-" the line went dead. Aargh. Suddenly I heard a knock at my door. I ran to open it and sure enough, stood a face I had missed so much. Angel! Her bright red hair popped with orange highlights that seemed to gleam like flames. She had one cartilage pierced and a septum ring. A dark black smokey eye brought out an icy blue from her eye. Her hair was pulled into a stylishly messed up pony tail with her bang hanging down. Bright red lipstick matched her hair. She was tall and thin but had beautiful curves. She wore tight army green skinny jeans, a black cami, and a cropped sleeveless camo jacket, and black combat boots. She was basically all I ever longed to be, but wasn't. I couldn't help but feel a but jealous as I looked her over. She was just so ... Cool. I was always too afraid to dye my hair or get any piercings besides my ears. Plus, even though I had an edgy fashion sense, I was afraid it didn't match my face. All insecurities aside, I loved her. She was the best friend a girl could ask for.

"What are you doing here?" I asked after I tackled her with a hug.

"I'm staying the summer! I heard you have an extra bedroom. And don't worry I got a job at your coffee shop work buddy! It'll be like old times back in Alabama!" She said gleefully as she drug in two large suitcases and plopped down on my couch. "So can your surprise still beat this?" She said tauntingly. I opened my mouth to reply when my phone buzzed. It was from Damon.

It read:

HEYYYYY ROSEEEE! So me and Christian are thinking of going to a movie tonight and going back to his place. Wanna come? You can invite a gurl frand of yours if ya wanna! Or it can just be us three amigos! Reply soon! PEACESKIES!

I replied back :

Ill be there! And I have the perfect gurl frand to come! My best friend actually came into town today to stay the summer! She's awesome, you'll love her!

Damon replied quickly:

Awesome! Bet she is amazing! Meet us at the theatre next to the main mall okay?

I replied again :

Sure thang. See you then!

Then Christian texted me:

So you can go?

I replied smiling:

YESH sir :P

He replied back :

Don't get into a car crash. I'm not sure if shopping cart steering is the same for cars but I don't want you to run into anyone with a car xD

I replied back:

You'll never let me forget that will you?

Christian said:

Not a chance ;P

Then Angel yelled.

"Rose. YOU ARE PUTTING ME IN AGONY. WHAT IS THE SURPRISE? STOP TEXTING ON THAT STUPID PHONE!" She yelled as she snatched it out of my hands. Suddenly I got two text messages. "Why does it say Damon Fizzy and Christian Novelli just texted you?" Angel asked curiously.

"SURPRISE!" I yelled.

"SHUT. THE. ! NO WAY!" She screamed as she started fangirling. I told her the entire story. She was the perfect listener, fangirling at all the right moments.

"And here's the best part," I stated, excited for her reaction.

"It gets better? What? You must be kidding me-"

"WE ARE GOING ON A MOVIE DATE WITH BOTH OF THEM TONIGHT!" I screamed. Angel started rolling around on the carpet screaming with joy.

"This is the best day of my life!" Angel screamed into a pillow. We both started cracking up. "Hey, we need to start getting ready. We have some guys from online who are socially awkward to impress!" She said in an army like matter. We saluted each other and rushed off to the bathroom. The words kept floating through my mind. I was going on a date with Christian Novelli. Angel was going on a date with Damon Fizzy. My life was amazing.


	3. Chapter 3: Silverware

I hopped in for a quick shower and was soon out and dry. I pulled my hair up into a towel and put on my undergarments when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. What did Christian see in me? I pulled at the layer of fat around my waistband. I glanced up to look at my face. I was plain, nothing extraordinary. My eyelashes weren't long, my skin wasn't beautiful, my nose was a bit too large. I should have told them I couldn't go on the date. They didn't deserve to be in such bad company. I frowned as I walked into my closet. Everything glared back at me. I ended up choosing a white button down shirt with a galaxy skirt (with attached suspenders). I put on a pair of black flats and headed into the bathroom. I blow dried my hair straight and it was filled with volume. I did a smokey eye with winged eyeliner and a pop of pink lipstick. I didn't look half bad, but I didn't look half good either. I sighed quietly to myself as I walked into the living room. Angel laid on the couch stretched out. Her hair was pin straight and glossy and her makeup the same as before, with her signature red lips. She had changed into a pair of tight red skinny jeans with a studded belt and a long sided plain black crop top with a bedazzled pocket. She had tastefully layered silver necklaces over the middle and wore studded ankle boots to top off the look. She looked absolutely gorgeous and it brought my self confidence even lower. I had clothes liker her... but they would never look good on me. And I wasn't sure what Christian would think. I didn't want to be too edgy, because I looked a bit softer. He liked me the way I was, even if I didn't. I snapped to get her attention and we headed to the car.

"Ohmygosh," Angel breathed as we stepped into the car.

"What?" I said with a smirk as I turned the key into the ignition. We started driving off and I headed downtown.

"I'm going to meet Damon Fizzy and Christian Novelli!" She squealed.

"Wrong. We are going on a date with them. Not meeting them," I corrected her with a tease. This caused another squeal of delight to emit from her mouth. "Angel, calm down. Damon isn't going to like you very much if all you do is scream around him."

"I'm sorry, it's just... I AM SO EXCITED!" She said happily. I shook my head, laughing as I popped in a CD. I played some music by Ghost Town to pump us up before the big meet up. We both rocked out head to the beat as we drove along the road. All of a sudden Angel cranked down the music. "Hey, Rose?" she asked with her eyes glued on me.

"Yeah?" I asked cautiously.

"Do they think they'll like me?" She asked nervously, biting her lip.

"No. They won't like you at all. They'll fall in love with you. Trust me. You are absolutely beautiful and your personality beats anyone I've ever met. If they could like someone as lame as _me_. They will practically worshipping you." I said with a laugh.

"Yeah, but you are way better than me." She said uncertainly. I looked out the opposing window. I never understood how someone as perfect as Angel could find something that I had that she didn't to be insecure about. I would pay anything to look like her, yet she always seemed to look at me with a bit admiration. I certainly returned the admiring gazes, but I wasn't sure what she thought was so good about me. I never wanted to ask, so I just pretended I never caught on.

"Is today opposite day? Because that sentence was completely wrong. You are way better than me, Angel. Stop worrying. Just be yourself and you'll be fine. They are just people, don't forget that okay?" I said consolingly as I pulled into the parking lot. She smiled at me and I turned off the car. "Ready?" I asked, spotting Damon and Christian. She squealed once again and clapped her hands excitedly. We walked out of the car to meet them and they smiled and waved us over.

"Rose!" Damon said as he flung his arms around me and I awkwardly patted his back. "Who's your friend?" He said a bit lustily as his eyes trailed her figure.

"Her name is-"

"Angel. My name is Angel! And I'm a big fan!" She said happily. He came over and gave her a hug which almost reduced her to tears. I laughed as she was happily shaking but soon regained her composure.

"Well let me just say, I have never met anyone who's name fits them as well as you. You really do look like an angel." Damon said with a wink. Angel blushed deeply and giggled.

"I think Rose fits her name pretty well. I mean she's as certainly as pretty as one.." Christian said shyly as he jammed his hands into his pockets.

"Oh, of course! I didn't mean to offend you Rose, you know I'd never-" Damon said flustered.

"It's fine Damon. Really. And thanks Christian," I said with a smile. "Let's go buy some movie tickets!"

"Already done. But there is one problem," Damon started. "There wasn't a row that could fit four together. So I bought two sets of two seats. We'll have to split up."

"What a shame," I said, disappointed that Angel could no longer sit by Damon. Angel's shoulders sagged a bit as well.

"Yeah, its just too bad. I'll sit with Angel." Damon said as he pulled Angel next to him. "Well I mean if that's alright?" He asked Angel.

"It sounds great!" Angel replied. "I mean, if you and Christian want to sit together."

"Well-" I said ready to object. I was afraid I'd be too awkward.

"Yeah, we can sit together." Christian said quietly. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Well we have two hours until the movie so do you guys want to walk around?" Damon asked. We all nodded yes and started down the street after pocketing our tickets. We all chatted together for a bit but soon Damon and Angel broke off from Christian and I and walked in front of us. They were sharing stories and laughing so hard they cried. What had I told her? He'd love her. I smirked to myself.

"They are really hitting it off aren't they?" Christian said, surprising me.

"Yeah." I said fondly. "I knew they would. It seems like they were made for each other."

"I agree. I've never seen Damon more happy," Christian said a bit sadly.

"Same for Angel. I'm glad she's staying the summer. I was hard leaving her in Alabama." I said looking down as we slowly walked. "So what movie are we seeing tonight?"

"The Purge," Christian said with a grin. I slowly blinked my eyes. I was going to look like a total idiot in front of Christian. I didn't fair too well with scary movies, and well, my fate was premature. I would horribly embarrass myself. "Is there something wrong with that movie?" Christian said as concern filtered through his beautiful eyes.

"It's fine," I managed to whimper and plaster on a brave smile. He grinned back at me causing my heart to melt. "Do you want to stop for a drink?" I asked as we passed a rather empty coffee house. Christian agreed and went to order our drinks as I sat down. I went to grab for my compact but insecurities prevented me from opening the mirror. I slid it slowly back into my purse as Christian walked back to the table. "Thanks." I said as he handed me my drink. I let the hot coffee tumble in through my mouth, slightly burning my tongue.

"So, Rose. Tell me more about Alabama and Angel." Christian said politely.

"Well, I grew up in Alabama. I lived in a pretty small town with not a lot of excitement. There weren't many strangers. It wasn't a farm town though. It was actually chock full of engineers. It wasn't a bad place to grow up in. It really shaped me as a person. And Angel, well we've been best friends since middle school. We were friends before that but we got in a fight that was stupid and held us apart for a few years. But we've been there for each other through the best and the worst of the times. I couldn't ask for a better friend. She's actually staying the summer with me, so I'm sure you'll get to know her much better." I said as I stared at my coffee cup shyly.

"Damon is staying the summer too! It looks like this summer is going to be loads if fun," Christian said as he awkwardly did an arm dance. I laughed which caused him to blush and look down. I looked at his perfect smile and a smile formed on my lips too. He looked up and his beautiful blue green eyes gazed on me happily. My heart began to melt into my chest. He flipped his hair to the side and my palms started sweating. Why was a being allowed to be this perfect? "We should probably go, the movie starts in fifteen minutes,"

"Sure. Of course." I smiled and sat up, placing my mug on a rack as we left. When we went outside i shiver went down my body. I had forgotten it was colder here than in Alabama. I tried shaking it off as we looked around for Damon and Angel.

"There!" Christian whispered and I turned the corner to see a bright red mass of hair. I had to take a double take to see what was happening next. Damon and Angel held hands, when all of a sudden, Damon leaned in to kiss Angel. Soon their lips interlocked briefly and they pulled away, looking shyly at each other. "What do we do?" Christian asked rather embarrassed.

"We walk by and act like nothing happened. They didn't know we were spying." I said confidently. We proceeded to walk past when I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey Rose, Christian. Over here!" Angel waved and yelled to us. We walked over and greeted them.

"It's almost time for the movie..." Christian said nervously.

"You're right! I guess we lost track of time.." Damon said after sending a smile Angel's way. The both stood up and begin to walk back towards the theatre, still holding hands. Christian and I followed behind them awkwardly.

"You'd think they would have known each other forever, the way the act already," I said happily as I gazed at the couple.

"Time doesn't matter in those relationships. All that matters is that you meet the right person. It takes a soul to understand another soul perfectly. It only takes moments to form a connection that bonds for life for some people." Christian said as he looked down at me.

"You sound like you know a lot about this. Are, um, are you in love with someone?" I said as my heart twisted into knots. I couldn't meet his gaze as I feared his answer.

"No. Well, I wouldn't know. Love takes two people." Christian said as his stare still poured down on me. I glanced up and was pulled into his gaze.

"Oh, okay." I managed to muster as his eyes seemed too look into the depths of my mind. I wanted to look away but I was frozen in place as his fingers brushed the hair from my face an lifted up my chin. My breathing quickened and my heart raced as his cool breath rolled off my face. We were so close, but then his eyes gazed downward again.

"The movie has probably started. We should go inside." He stepped in front of me and hurried inside. I quickened my pace to match his. We nodded at Angel and Damon who were already seated and took a seat a few rows behind them.

The movie began and my heart raced in terror. About thirty minutes in, I had my knees up to my chest and was peeking through my fingers. I suddenly felt a tap on my shoulder and a small yelp escaped my mouth.

"Are you okay?" Christian asked. I nodded my head. "You aren't okay. Do you want to leave?" he said with concern.

"I'm fine." I said quietly. Christian then swept up my left hand and held in his. He gave it a small squeeze. I nodded hat him assuredly and he smiled back, his eyes soon focusing back on the screen. His hand helped me a little but terror still held onto my chest like an unyielding weight. The terrifying images flashed across the screen and my breath was heavy. "Christian," I murmured quietly and gripped his hand harder.

"It's not real, Rose. It's okay. It's okay." He whispered to me. I shook my head and gentle tears flowed down my face.

"I'm scared." I said, barely audible over the screams of the actors. Christian pulled me close to him and laid my head in the crook of his neck where I cried softly as he ran his fingers through me hair, softly whispering happy thoughts into my ear. After about ten minutes, my breathing had returned to normal and my face had dried. I was too afraid to look at the screen so I kept my face buried in his neck, gripping the soft material of his sweater in my right hand.

"It's over." Christian whispered after what seemed like ages. His whisper tickled my ear and his soft hair fell on my forehead. I pulled back and let go of his sweater, embarrassed of my childlike actions.

"I'm sorry for being such a baby. I know I completely ruined this movie for you, and I'm such an awful person! Christian I'm so sorry-"

"It's okay. Really," he said with a smile, pulling a strand of hair from my face and tucking it behind my ear. "Look at Damon and Angel." He whispered. I turned around to see Angel sitting in Damon's lap and their bodies intertwined, connecting at the lips. I know Angel was more scared of movies than I was so that explained how she got into Damon's lap. I assumed they were sucking faces for other reasons than fear though. I soon realized they weren't going to be finished anytime soon as their lips hungrily gripped at each other. I sent Angel a text telling her to ask Damon to drop her off at my apartment because I was going to drop Christian off at home.

"I'll give you a ride back, okay?" I asked Christian as I jingled my keys. He nodded and we headed out for my car. We got inside my vehicle and I blasted the music from my phone. I had it on shuffle to keep the choices interesting. Soon Life At Sea came on and I lost myself singing along. I had forgotten that was Christian's band he was in. "Oh, I'm sorry about all of that singing. I just really like those lyrics you wrote." I said with a red hot patch across my face.

"You're a good singer," Christian said with a smile. "I liked hearing you sing." I blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. Soon I realized we had arrived at his house. "Will you walk in with me?" He asked shyly. I nodded yes and took hold of his outstretched hand. We walked into his unlocked house and I sat at his kitchen.

"It's the purple toaster!" I gasped.

"Yeah it is. You watch my videos?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Do I? Don't get me started. I've watched all of your videos and any videos about you. I'm afraid you probably think a crazy fangirl, but I promise I am different, and-"

"I think it's cute." He said with a laugh and gripped my hand again. This time he led me into his bedroom. "So this is where the magic happens. Oh my Gosh that sounds so bad! No that isn't what I meant! I mean I film videos here, oh no that sounds bad too! Darn it, I know just how to screw everything up." Christian pouted, covering his face from embarrassment.

"It's fine Christian." I said through fits of laughter. "Can you play me some ukelele?" I asked rather timidly. He grinned at me, bringing a smile upon my lips.

"You might know this one," He said with a grin. I listened to the music and began to sing.

"I have a lot of silverware that never goes to use. No one to share it with except for maybe you, if you want too. Do you want to share some silverware, we can use the spoons. Maybe eat some pasta, eat some soup, or some balloons, but those aren't food, but who cares. Maybe we can use a knife, maybe cut some bread, feed it took the ducks because the ducks need to be fed, just like us, just like us. I guess." I sang along. The second time Christian joined in, and by the end of the song we were staring into each other's eyes.

"I think I like you," I whispered bravely, despite my awkward mannerisms.

"I know I like you." Christian replied. He leaned in closer once again, so I could gaze deeply into his gorgeous eyes. His breath fluttered around my face, sending my heart into rhythmic attacks. His hand swooped carefully under my chin and pulled me closer to him. I gazed upon his perfect face, and ever so slightly, his face inched towards mine until our lips met. His lips were soft and pure, luscious against my own. My breath hitched in my throat and my heart pounded. His lips innocently and gently pressed against mine, but were causing me reactions that were all the different from what I had experienced when kissing other guys. This kiss had meaning, it was caring. It wasn't selfish desire behind it, but selfless desire. Too soon for my liking, he pulled away, his gaze dropping to the floor.

"It's okay." I said before he could utter his apology. "I have to go home now so I can get some rest for work." He stood up and walked me to the door. "By the way," I said. "I'd absolutely love to share some silverware. And try some of the oatmeal from your business."

"Tomorrow?" Christian asked hopefully.

"Thursday," I said. "Tomorrow is a girls' day with Angel. I'll see you then. Bye Christian!" i said.

"Bye Rose!" He said as he rushed to give me a hug.

"For the record, I know I like you too." I whispered. I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and ran to my car after waving goodbye. Damon was sure to be back at Christian's soon. I took the long way back to my apartment and was satisfied to see Angel on the couch waiting for me when I got back.

"So did you kiss him?" She asked. Well I guess I had a story to tell.


End file.
